


曾經信仰 04

by Yinglan



Series: 曾經信仰 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinglan/pseuds/Yinglan
Summary: 結束明智R-18的部分





	曾經信仰 04

(４)  
　　意料之外的一句話直接打破明智忍耐的牆，本來想再用附近的玩具多玩一會兒，但心上人在眼前只讓自己看到這副模樣、聽到這句話的事實太過刺激，明智趕緊抽出手指，解開褲口，將早已脹紅的龐然巨物插入蓮的小穴。  
　　小穴剛經過獅童的摧殘，要直接進入當然是輕而易舉，但突然的貫入還是讓蓮醒了過來，想起剛剛自己竟然說了足以顛覆雨宮蓮人生觀的話，他簡直想挖個坑把自己埋了。  
　　明智剛進去就發出了滿足的嘆謂，小明智被無縫密合的包裹住，即使剛剛被使用過，曉是正常alpha都得讚嘆年輕omega的恢復能力，才沒多久後穴又恢復了緊致。  
　　羞辱，害怕，痛苦，這還是第一次清醒的體會到屈居他人身下的事實，與以往的身份截然不同，“omega終究是生育工具，你就該像這樣乖乖待在我身下求歡才對，怪盜團團長”，這是獅童強迫他時他隱約聽到最清晰的一句話，以往一直選擇性遺忘的事實終究會浮出水面，在他仍努力推開時給予最迫不及防的沉重一擊。害怕就像流水，隨著明智緩慢的適應式抽插源源不斷的湧出，清醒時他可以站出來，勇敢宣揚自己的正義，不懼的面對所有敵人，自身受威脅不是第一次，但這麼直接的打破他一直引以為傲的強大形象卻是前所未有。  
　　明智停下了動作，因為蓮身體開始了小幅度的顫抖，他從來沒有看過蓮這麼明顯的表現出懼怕，攻略殿堂的時候沒有，被政府高層針對的時候沒有，縱使與全世界為敵，他的臉也不曾顯露出一絲一毫的恐懼，這還是他第一次在蓮的臉上看到這種稱得上害怕的表情。  
　　他們都是很驕傲的人，是從什麼時候開始被蓮吸引的，一開始純粹是嫉妒，但情感就像調酒，不知不覺中加入了其他東西，於是味道開始產變化，嫉妒被他的光芒感化，成長成敬佩、戀慕。他們生的相似，卻又成長得完全不同。  
　　想要知曉他的所有，他的光輝能多耀眼，他光輝底下是不是也有一般人的脆弱面，會不會只在自己面前現出脆弱，這杯酒開始變質，戀慕終究成長成一棵大樹，在可以成長的有限地方成長得滿滿當當，在知道對方是omega時這棵樹不再滿足於自己的小天地，打破了天空。  
　　一直被以天才稱呼，對自身不想面對的事卻意外遲鈍，現在才發現自己對他的戀慕程度已經超越想像是不是太晚了？明智在心裡自嘲的笑了笑，俯身擁抱眼前害怕的omega，明智不會多說什麼，他知道自己一直與他在同一位置並肩而行，做了這麼多越界的事，再多說什麼或者不繼續作只會讓他覺得被同情，徒增傷害。  
　　明智一直抱著他，直到蓮完全停止顫抖，呼吸恢復正常，才緩慢的繼續活塞運動。對於他們這般驕傲的強者，這麼做是最好的挽救。  
　　蓮發現明智停止後漸漸的調整了過來，自己在做什麼？為什麼要示弱？他想做就隨便他，反正我不可能因為這樣就栽在他手裡，只要命還在就還有勝利的機會。  
　　明智一改之前的粗暴風格，稍微溫柔的對待身下人，至少不要讓他太討厭自己吧，如果真討厭我了多少還是會難過的，他笑自己終於有了人性，想不到面具戴這麼久能有摘下來的一天，愛情真偉大。  
　　事已至此，蓮也不再像之前那麼倔，那樣只會顯得很在意，舒服時多少發出一點聲音，雖然這只讓明智覺得他無師自通很欠操。  
　　儘管經過這種事，做愛還是做愛，先接近高潮的是蓮，畢竟發情的是他不是明智，而且從剛剛開始明智的手就一直不安分的在他身上遊走，這邊捏捏那邊揉揉，大概是為了彌補，明智使勁渾身解數讓他舒服，天才就是天才，沒多久就熟悉他的敏感帶，蓮也只能用眼神表示抗議。  
　　蓮的叫聲開始帶上媚音，臉上發情的潮紅越發明顯，信息素濃度又明顯增高，明智再也忍不住的把旁邊一個假陽具放進蓮嘴裡，還附帶小固定。蓮沒有幫人口交的經驗，一開始確實不太舒服，不過明智還有注意深度沒有太過火，當然都快高潮了嘴裡的小插曲只會讓蓮覺得舒服。  
　　明智的手遊走的幅度更大，抽插的頻率明顯增快，然後蓮的前端繳械了，蓮的叫聲帶上了哭腔，卻全被陽具堵在嘴裡，眼角裡明顯的釋放過後更加敏感的情慾，難受卻又快樂的想去抓明智的手，然後被明智抓過頭頂壓制，開始了不顧一切的極限抽插，omega穴內特有的柔軟和緊致搞得明智好幾次差點繳械，在瘋狂抽插下總算頂到了頂端的軟肉，蓮明顯發出了一聲驚叫，那是omega的生殖腔，再多做幾次那邊就會開了，只要我不顧一切的闖進去射在裡面，身下這個人就永遠屬於我了。但明智還是遲疑了，僅是一瞬間的猶豫蓮便迎來了後穴高潮，內裡緊得明智終究繳械投降。  
　　高潮過後蓮又直接昏了過去，連續兩次的激烈性愛確實不昨天還是處男的omega能承受住的，明智也面露疲態，他溫柔的拿下蓮嘴上的陽具，替他抹掉臉上的液體，抓起旁邊的乾淨被單將人抱住打橫抱起出房，稍微做點清洗就算是獅童也不會多管閒事的，他也沒有讓犯人生病的嗜好。  
　　等我，只要你還願意，總有一天我一定會將你搞到手，畢竟我也是個有欲望的自私alpha呀。  
　-------tbc


End file.
